Encounters
by Aren0817
Summary: What happens when Sasuke and Naruto want some...time together but things keep getting in the way? READ TO FIND OUT! M for saftey and lemons in future like chapter 3 or 4 . Sorry summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

Encounters Chapter 1

"Sasuke… are you sure?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just…they're kind of weird."

"Face it Naruto, I will have to meet all of your parents sooner or later. And your going to meet mine!"

"They aren't even my parents. One is my guardian and one is a home teacher who is a big pervert!"

"First before we go in, what are their names again?"

"Iruka is the one with the scar on his face, and Jairaya is the pervert. Also if Jairaya ask you if you like to star in one of his books say no!"

"Why?"

"They're gay PORN!"

"Wait are they called Icha Icha or something like that?"

"Yeah, why?"

"kakashi reads those books and loves them."

"Great…Just GREAT."

" Mmmn….Ahhh!"

"Good Morning"

"WTH?! Why is your hand in my pants?!"

"Because I love to hear you moans in the morning."He then pulled Naruto into his lap. Sasuke reached his hand back down into the front of Naruto's boxers. Raising a moan from the fox.

"No Sasuke, we shoul-ahhh…n't do this!"

"Why? Your buddy seems to be enjoying his self." Sasuke continued to massage the sensitive member receiving a pant everytime he went slowling back and forth. Suddenly his hand was stopped by Naruto's and he looked into his boyfriend's eyes as he heard, " P-please Sas…uke…MORE!" This was the only hint he needed. Sasuke quicklyt flipped them over so Naruto was laying on the bed with Sasuke on top of them. Sasuke crushed his lips into the fox's causing Naruto to gasp in surprise which gave the raven the perfect opportunity to slip his tounge in. Naruto soon kissed back and could feel a smirk rise on the raven's lips.

Sasuke moved his attention from Naruto's now abused lips to his neck moving lower and lower leaving kisses along his collar bone. Soon he found a hard pink nipple as he ran his hands across Naruto's firm chest. Even if Naruto was smaller than Sasuke he still had a very nice chest. Sasuke took the nipple in between his lips and started to suck. Naruto buck his hips hitting Sasuke's groin perfectly. Sasuke reached for the other and played with it inbetween his fingers.

"Sasuke… hurry."

"As you wish" Sasuke released both nipples from his possesion. He looked lower and his eyes locked on Naruto's tatoo that he got when he was 17. Sasuke took his tounger and outlined the design. "Mmmn…Sasuke stop teasing or I'll go get someone else like Sai or Kiba"

Sasuke quickly forced his lips to Naruto's in another passionate kiss. " I won't let them ever touch you. Kiba would have you do a threesome with him and Shino and Sai…I just hate him for always hitting on you!" Sasuke reached down and slipped his finger in to Naruto's tiny hole. "Aah!" Sasuke added another finger after a minute or two then when he was at three he asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes! Just hurry!" Sauke postitioned him self at the opening. He started to push in then…

"Arf!"

"OW! Damnit!" Sasuke found a little orange dog attached to his leg.

"What happened Sasuke? Oh….Hahahah!"

"Shut up! I thought you lock the door!"

"I never got out of bed thanks to someone!"

"This dog hates me!"

"No he doesn't he is just very protective of me. Isn't that right Kyuubi?"

"Well I guess we should get ready since that thing ruined the mood!"

"Wait I want to take a warm shower with you."

"No Naruto… I will be taking a cold shower. VERY COLD" Naruto looked down and saw Sasuke's problem. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and gave him kiss. "I'll go make some breakfast."

Naruto skipped to the kitchen as Sasuke regrettably got ready for his cold shower.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn…" Sasuke sighed as he walked into the kitchen while drying his hair.  
"Did you say something Sasuke?"

"No"

"Okay, here go eat your breakfast then we can start packing for this weekend" Naruto smiled sweetly.

"So when are we leaving?" Asked while stuffing a waffle in his mouth.

"Around 11:00. Then we are heading to the airport."

"What time does our flight leave?"

"1:15"

"Okay… So how long will it take to get to your 'parents' house?"

"Well…from the airport we are heading to my brother's house then to my parents' house with him."

"Your adopted brother? Isn't his name Gaara?"

"Yeah. Iruka adopted him. Jariaya thought I was enough to handle but pervy sage grew to love him just as much as me."

"Is he gonna bring his boyfriend?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Probably, why?" Naruto looked really confused.

"His boyfriend doesn't like me…and I'm not sure if even Gaara likes me."

"Oh they are always like that to new people," Naruto replied in an innocent voice." You have to remember that we have only been dating for a few months. Don't worry they'll warm up to you."

"I hope so or they might try to kill me…oh wait…they already have!!!"

"Okay, that was an accident! Gaara didn't mean too!"

"He tried to set me on fire at the BBQ a few months ago! How is that not intentional?!"

"He's just protective!...Fine, but tried to put with him for me?" Naruto put on the most innocent face he could with a pair of puppy dog eyes to go with it.

"Damn…" '_Not that face! I can't resist that face! Not only can I not say no to ti but it makes me want to pound him into the mattress as well!'_

As Sasuke started to image the kitsune in various sexual scenarios, most of which involving whip cream or a shower, Naruto broke his train of thought, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah…sure," Sasuke shook his head to get out of his erotic thoughts.

"Of course you were…I asked you if you found someone to take care of Kyuubi while we're gone. Did you?"

"I thought you were…"

"You know this means we have to take him now…and I know you want that." Naruto teased as he walked out of the room.

"No! I can get someone just don't bring that cock-block of a dog! I beg you!" Sasuke pleaded as he was on his knees pleading while hanging onto the back of Naruto's shirt.

Naruto leaned down and pecked Sasuke on the lips but barely giving contact, he whispered, "Then you better get on the phone and find someone…" Naruto stood back up and headed off to his room.

'_Damn, who the hell am I gonna get to watch that stupid dog!? Hmmmm…I guess Sakura will doit…No, that means I would have to talk to her. Maybe, Sai…No I hate him more than Sakura. That's it! Kiba! He loves dogs! Perfect!'_

_"_Naruto! I'm going to go drop of Kyuubi!" Sasuke yelled to Naruto as he located Kyuubi's leash. Once the leash was in hand, Sasuke looked for the dog. Sasuke heard growling coming from behind him. Sasuke turned to see Kyuubi giving him a death glare and growling like a wild wolf. There was fire in his eyes.'_Why does Naruto never see this thing's evil side?' _Sasuke pondered to himself, then suddenly Kyuubi launched himself at Sasuke. Before he knew it, Kyuubi had attached himself to Sasuke's pelvic region. Tightly. '_Indeed this dog is from hell!' _Sasuke cried to himself.

After he was able to free himself from the dog's evil grip, he drug Kyuubi to Kiba's house.

"Hey Naruto…"

"What Sasuke?"

"Wanna join the mile high club?" A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face as he turned to look at his boyfriend as they sat on the plane.

"No." Naruto turned his head from Sasuke and went back to his magazine.

"Fine." Sasuke turned his head to look out the window. The flight had taken off about 30 minutes ago. They still had 2 hours left. Sasuke thought he was going to kill himself.

"Hey Naruto…"

" What Sasuke?"

"Are you sure? I would make it very-" Sasuke was silence by Naruto's hand being placed over his mouth in protest/

"I don't wanna here it! Just read something or sleep. We only have 1 ½ left."

'_That's it!! I AM going to fuck him! I have to put up with his brother for this week so I need a reward! Now, I just have to figure out a way to get him horny. I only have an hour left. Think! Think! Think! Got it!' _Sasuke was impatient.

Sasuke was getting desperate. He needed it and fast! Sasuke looked over to see that Naruto had fallen asleep. There was no one on the other side of Naruto which made this even easier for Sasuke.

Slowly Sasuke's hand snaked under the blanket that was lying on top of Naruto and found its way into Naruto's pants. Once contact was made between Sasuke's hand and Naruto's member, the blonde jumped a little in his sleep. Sasuke began to stroke Naruto's member. Naruto started to moan in his sleep and wiggling. Sasuke continued with this for five or so minutes, then he noticed that Naruto was about to wake up. '_Ok! Time for the next step! There's only an hour left so I can't screw up.'_

Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto's pants and made sure nothing was out of place from when Naruto had gone to sleep. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Then he had a surprised look on his face. Sasuke pretended to read a book but was actually watching the blondes every expression and move. Naruto next got a huge blush on his face and took the blanket and made sure everything was covered.

"What's wrong Naruto? Your face is red. Are you sick or something?" Sasuke played stupid. Of course he knew what was wrong. But that is just the level of his genius. Sasuke took his hand and placed it on Naruto's fore head. Naruto jumped slightly away from the raven's light touch.

"S-sorry," Naruto looked away.

"It's ok." Sasuke gave a sweet smile which would have made all his fan girls faint. "Something wrong?"

"Um….nothing"

"You sure? You look uncomfortable." Naruto had been shifting in his seat for awhile now.

"Um I was wondering…Could you help me out with something?" Naruto asked while not looking Sasuke in the eye.

"Sure what is it?" Naruto leaned over and whispered into Sasuke's ear about his slight problem.

"Really?~ " Sasuke still had his cool and calm expression on his face. Naruto nodded silently while still not looking Sasuke in the eye.

Sasuke put down the book and turned to look at Naruto head on. Sasuke then placed his hand under Naruto's chin and lifted it slightly, bringing both of their face close together yet not touching. "I'm going to f-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto pressing their lips kiss was heated and wanting.

Sasuke's hand dropped and then wrapped around the blonde's waist and pulled him closer, but Naruto pushed him away. "We can't do anymore here." Naruto looked around and brought his lips to Sasuke's ear. "But joining the mile high club doesn't sound so bad. How about you come get me in the bathroom in five minutes?"

Naruto's words sent a shiver down Sasuke's spine, "I like that idea. See you there." Sasuke planted a soft kiss on Naruto's lips as Naruto got up and headed to the rear bathroom of the plane. Sasuke loved to see Naruto like this.

Too be continued….

Yay I actually updated!!!


End file.
